Faraway
by Blosh
Summary: I send you away reluctantly Farther than the end of the endless sky Will you still be there for me? Where is this quiet yet melancholic sound of a piano coming from? It's hard to foretell life or death I'm willing to use up my precious life To wait for you to return


**I** looked up the bright blue sky and was dazzled by the sunlight. I reached out with my fingers trying to touch the sun knowing that I won't ever succeed. My lips started to move on their own accord and I realized I was singing the nostalgic song of my past. A song that shouldn't ever have existed. It was the song of my one and only, true and dearest love. The one that I won't ever see again in this life. A small spring breeze started to pick up intensity and I smelled the delicate sweetness of the various blossoming flowers. Why was being human such a difficult thing? I closed my eyes and the sweet melody enclosed my whole body. I dove into my deepest memories and began to go through the numerous things I experienced in my life. The warmth of the song turned into heavy sorrow and darkness enveloped my existence...

"  
The Roof Is As Steep as A Cliff  
The Wind Chimes like The Sea  
While i am waiting for my dearest swallow to return

Our lives had always been arranged  
To act out a certain accident  
You leave without a sound  
The story happens outside the grey city  
The heavy fog won't disperse  
I can't hear the words you say  
You cannot even tell when listening  
That the sounds of wind aren't really there  
It was always me who was sighing with regret

Suddenly I awaken from my dreams  
Who is standing there at the windowsill  
Quietly opening the end of the song?  
Our future which is as fragile as the cicada's wings  
Won't withstand being torn apart

I send you away heavy-heartedly  
Farther than a thousand miles  
You can't make a single sound  
In this heartless silent era  
Perhaps they shouldn't have been  
The too distant lovers that strive to be together again  
I send you away reluctantly  
Farther than the end of the endless sky  
Will you still be there for me?  
Where is this quiet yet melancholic sound of a piano coming from?  
It's hard to foretell life or death  
I'm willing to use up my precious life  
To wait for you to return

I hear sounds of someone crying so I enter the lonely woods  
Searching for the mysterious white flower  
But what I finally find is just a row of plain green moss  
The sky extends into infinity beyond the great mountains  
The rain falls down on the flower stands  
Grey hair is creeping slowly from my temples  
I hear sounds of someone crying so I enter the lonely woods  
Searching for the mysterious white flower  
But what I finally find is just a row of plain green moss  
The sky is becoming grey behind the mountains  
The rain falls down on the flower stands  
I wait for you to come back to me

The dazzling and pure White  
Covering your flawless love  
From the rain you come  
Writing your sorrow into a sad poem  
Somehow I become drenched by your emotions  
Try to pick up the beautiful lotus from the surface of the water  
It's as if the shadows of the people who once sailed here are still there  
Yet you aren't coming back  
The years keep passing by  
And I already experienced the blossom of the flowers you planted  
I close my eyes and our past merges into the void

Suddenly I awaken from my dreams  
Who is standing there at the windowsill  
Quietly opening the end of the song?  
Our future which is as fragile as the cicada's wings  
Won't withstand being torn apart

I send you away heavy-heartedly  
Farther than a thousand miles  
You can't make a single sound  
In this heartless silent era  
Perhaps they shouldn't have been  
The too distant lovers that strive to be together again  
I send you away reluctantly  
Farther than the end of the endless sky  
Will you still be there for me?  
Where is this quiet yet melancholic sound of a piano coming from?  
It's hard to foretell life or death  
I'm willing to use up my precious life  
To wait for you to return

"


End file.
